A Lifetime Together
by LilMissCrystal
Summary: After she dies, Troy reflects on his life and love with a very special girl. OneShot Troy?


This is my first HSM fic, so please be nice! This story is told in flashbacks about the life of Troy and his mystery woman, who will be revealed soon enough! (The flashbacks are introduced and ended so you don't get confused. I tried to put them in italics, but they didn't load right.) Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the character of HSM 1 or 2 and I do not own any of the song lyrics used in the story.

Troy Bolton sadly watched as her casket was lowered into the ground. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was actually gone. He smiled as he thought of their time together. They had dated for 4 years, been engaged for 1, and married for 42. He couldn't believe that he had been lucky enough to have so many years with her, yet he still felt as if she was gone too soon.

_flashback_

"What do you mean you aren't going to sing in the spring musical?! This is our last high school musical ever!" She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. They had worked so hard and he was going to throw it all away for what, some stupid basketball game. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. She knew basketball was more than just a stupid game to him, but this musical was important to her.

"Please calm down! It's just that this is senior year and I've really got to focus on basketball. The championship game is coming up and I need to have my head in the game!" He ran a hand through his hair. He knew she would be mad, but he did expect it to be this bad.

"Troy, you already got the scholarship you wanted! You get to play basketball in college, just like you always dreamed. I've been patient. I didn't get upset when you didn't do the winter musical, even though you promised you would. I went to every basketball game, cheering you on the whole time. Now I'm asking you for this one thing, so please do this for me." She looked up at him, hoping he would say yes, but one look in his eyes and she knew she had failed to convince him. He smiled at her apologetically, but she shook her head. "You know what Troy, just forget it. What's important to me obviously means nothing to you, so go ahead and have fun playing basketball. I have an audition to prepare for." She grabbed her bag and walked out.

_end of flashback_

He had thought for sure that after that, they would be over, less than a year after they had started, but luck had been on his side. He had climbed up to her bedroom window that night and surprised her. He apologized and told her he would sing with her. It meant a lot to her and she meant a lot to him so it had made sense. They had won the lead parts and the musical had been amazing. He had always loved to here her sing.

_flashback_

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha…" Troy smiled as he listened to her sing in the shower. She had a way of picking the most random songs to sing and they always got stuck in his head. He smiled as he looked around their apartment. They had moved in together after freshman year of college. They had had some rough times, but they had pulled through. After making sure she was still in the shower, he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a tiny velvet box. As he opened it, he once again got that nervous feeling in his stomach. Tonight was their 4-year anniversary and he planned to propose at the theatre where they were seeing Wicked. He quickly shut the box as he heard the water turn off.

end of flashback

He knelt down next to her grave, wiping away fresh tears that had fallen. He remembered how tears had sprang to her eyes when he had proposed and how he was so excited when she said yes that he picked her up and spun her around, right in the middle of the lobby. They had agreed on a small wedding, with just family and close friends. They had said their vows on a small private beach and she had never looked more beautiful. They were so ready to start their life together, him as a professional basketball player and her as a drama teacher.

_flashback_

"Hey honey, how was your day?" He frowned as she didn't answer right away. He touched her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him with big tears in her eyes.

"Troy, I have something to tell you. I know that we were planning on waiting and we've only been married for a year, but I'm pregnant." She stared into his eyes, awaiting a reaction, but he just looked at her. She stood up in a huff and pushed past him towards the bedroom, but spun around to face him with anger in her eyes.

"I tell you I'm pregnant and you just stand there!" He winced as her angry words filled the air.

"Honey, I..." She held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't you honey me! I know we didn't plan this, but I at least thought you would be happy. We're gonna have a baby! Doesn't that matter to you? And it's not like I knocked myself up. It takes two to tango, you know and I just…" He cut her off as he kissed her and spun her around.

_end of flashback_

He chuckled to himself as he thought of the day he found out he was going to be a daddy. She had been so angry with him. In fact, she was probably the angriest pregnant woman he had ever encountered and it only got worse, he had learned. They had four children together and he swore that she was more hormonal with each pregnancy, but he would never dare say that to her.

Their children, James, Elizabeth, Josh, and Christopher, had grown up beautifully. Elizabeth looked just like her mother and both her and Josh had taking an interest in drama, with James and Jason following in their father's footsteps in basketball. Troy knew she had been so proud of their kids. He just wished that she was still here with him. With all the kids grown and out of the house, he was alone without her now, and even though he had known it was coming, it didn't make it hurt any less.

_flashback_

He had come home from a long day of practice. After retiring from the NBA, he had gotten a job as a high school basketball coach, like his dad. He knew something was wrong the minute he saw her tear streaked face. He ran to her side and pulled her close.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She collapsed in sobs. It had taken her an hour to calm down enough to tell him that she had cancer. He had been devastated. They spent a year getting her every treatment possible, but she stopped responding to the chemotherapy. She had died 3 months later.

end of flashback

He looked down at the yellow roses in his hand. They were her favorite. He tossed them onto her casket and let more tears fall. He took a deep breath.

"I can't believe that you're gone. I miss you so much. I'm lost without my other half. It's funny to think that there was a time in high school when I didn't really like you that much and you ending up becoming my whole life. Who ever thought the Basketball King and the Ice Queen of East High would fall in love and spend a lifetime together? But after your dad died the summer before senior year, you became a different person and the Ice Queen was no more. When I saw the real you, underneath the mask of the spoiled, selfish princess, I was so in love. You were the best thing to ever happen to me. We've spent 47 years together and I had hoped to God that we would have 47 more, but I know it was your time to go. I'll keep you close to my heart, until we meet again."

He stood up and brushed the dirt of his pants. He glanced once more at her grave before whispering, "I love you, Sharpay."

**Please R&R!**


End file.
